Lifeless
by mishelliot
Summary: Neglected and hated Jack was finally fed up with his mother's abuse. He left home severely injured, only to be helped by a certain Baskerville. Rated T for Violence! little!Jack, little!Glen, takes place a few years before Jack met Lacie.


**So just a fic about Jack when he ran away from home~ What would happen if he met Glen while he was living on the streets? It deviates from canon just a bit, but not enough to be considered AU, so not sure what to label it asXD Welp, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts!**

"Where is he!" Pale arms came down on the tiny frame of a clearly neglected child. His once golden hair was crusted with dirt and dried blood. The rags that were meant to be his clothing no longer fit. His skin was pulled tight over his bones. The scariest part about him though, was his eyes. A child's eyes were supposed to be filled with mirth, his seemed to belong to a corpse. They were lifeless. Malnourished, weak, and sorrowful, this was the young Jack Vessalius. "Why hasn't your father come back yet?" A foot came in contact with the child's ribs. A crack echoed in the silent room as he was flung against the wall. His frail bones would snap if the woman kept hurting him like this. "Mother…stop please, you're hurting me!"

But she didn't. The woman who was supposed to protect Jack, supposed to love him, just kept hurting the boy. His screams got louder with each kick, but she couldn't hear him. The only thing going through her mind at the moment was thoughts of a man who said he loved her. "Did he lie to me, Jack? Did he?" The woman turned around, leaving her son on the ground to suffer. "Does he hate me?" Her head drooped for a moment. She turned to face her son, anger in her eyes.

"No…he left me because I became pregnant with you!" She kicked Jack one more time. "It's your entire fault! It'd be better if you just went away!"

At this point it was hard for Jack to breathe. His ribs were broken, as well as his heart. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, forcing him to spit it the vile substance onto the already bloodied up ground.

"You disgusting filth! How dare you dirty up my floor!" She bent over wrapping her hand around Jack's tiny throat, lifting him up so his eyes were level to hers. "Mother…please…" A restrained voice escaped from Jack.

She ignored his pleas begging for forgiveness, slapping him senseless. After a moment the insane mother dropped her son onto the ground, finding pleasure in his slumping figure. "I'm tired now. I'll be expecting a cup of tea for when I wake up." The woman turned around, walking through their rundown house to her tiny bedroom for a nap.

Jack blinked. Every bone in his body aching horridly. Forcing himself to get up, he limped to the kitchen. "Tea. Must get mother tea." Her beatings were getting more frequent as the days passed. Jack was terrified to stay in the same house as her. The young blonde looked in the tin where they kept tea leaves. It was empty. "No…it can't be." Jack stared into the tin. "Mother will hurt me again if she doesn't have her tea. Fear struck the young one's heart. "I can't buy any either. All of our money is gone."

The pain aching in his broken bones was too much. He surrendered, falling to the ground. "I don't want to live like this any longer."

A single tear slid its way down the young child's face. "I'm so scared." He was whimpering. His eyes darted to the doorway. "I could leave…" Yes. He could run away from here and never come back. He would never have to get beat, or be looked down upon for being the son of a mistress. He would be free. "Yes…I must." Jack slowly got up, gasping for air. "I have to get away…" He treaded his way to the door, ripping it open. The harsh wind of winter blew inside the house, chilling the blonde's bones. He made his way out, shutting the door quietly. "Mother mustn't wake up yet. She'll find me." _Would she even come looking though?_

The tiny boy made his way through the crowded streets unnoticed. To everyone else he was just another homeless child. No one cared about him here; there wasn't anyone to judge him. Grasping at his ribs he made his way to a bread stall. _The last time I ate was a few days ago…I need food…but I have no money. _ Jack sighed. _Maybe I could ask nicely. _He reached out a finger to poke the merchant. "Sir-" The man turned, a disgusted look in his eyes. "Don't touch me you homeless trash! Get away from here before you infect my goods!" The man spat at him. Jack stared back at the merchant horrified. He turned and ran away, tears streaming down his face. _ Nothing has changed! Nothing will ever change. It's all so hopeless._

Somehow the blonde found his way to an abandoned building. He fell to the ground once more. Pain overtaking him again. "It's all over…but I rather die here than go back to _her._" Closing his eyes Jack was about to hit unconsciousness. That was at least until he heard the crunching of snow underneath shoes.

Jack laid still, calling out. "Hello?"

A sad, but kind voice answered. "I saw what that merchant did to you."

Jack got up; a bit surprised someone followed him here. The boy standing in front of him seemed…different. His eyes were a deep shade of amethyst, and brimming with sadness. His hair was as black as a raven's feathers. The boy seemed mystical in a way; like he didn't belong here on Earth. Jack didn't speak.

"You looked hungry so I bought you some bread." The child's tiny hands held out a large loaf of hot bread. Jack looked up at him, his eyes meeting the strange boy's. The blonde nodded, taking the loaf and biting down gratefully. They sat together in silence as Jack ate. After a few minutes Jack finished the makeshift meal. He turned to the boy. "My name is Jack." The noirette looked at him for a brief moment, deciding whether or not he should speak. "Oswald." Jack leaned against the wall, facing the broken window opposite of him. He felt sleepy.

"Why are you so bloody?"

Jack blinked. _Why did this guy care? _"I fell."

"Then why are there finger marks around your neck? Did whatever you fall on try to choke you also?"

Jack was a bit disgruntled_. I'm just a stranger, why doesn't he just spit on me like the merchant? _"My mother did this."

Oswald's eyes widened just a bit. "I'm sorry." His tone was flat, but he kept speaking. "My sister and I were playing hide and seek earlier, but she hid somewhere in town. I went to look for her, but instead I found you." A slight smirk appeared on Oswald's lips. "Maybe you'll meet her one day." The noirette stood facing Jack, an emotionless look in his eyes. "I have to get back to searching for her now. The next time we see each other your life will be much happier. Remember that." And with those words the boy turned, leaving Jack.

"What did he mean by that?" Jack thought for a moment. "Maybe he's right."

That was the day Jack decided he must go on. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to see Oswald's words become a truth, and not an empty promise. And 11 years later, they did.


End file.
